


Escape

by Severina



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Advent Challenge Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't want to eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

"You've got to keep your strength up," Carol tells him before she loads his plate with scrambled eggs. He doesn't want to eat. He wants to be out there, looking for that little girl. Away from the tensions of the camp. Away from _him_ , from the way he can't keep his eyes off the woman on that damn porch. Just away, where he doesn't have to think or feel a goddamn thing.

So he keeps his eyes on his plate, and even holds it up for seconds. The faster he builds up his strength, the sooner he can be gone.


End file.
